In That Moment I Cried
by amoreebellaa
Summary: We all know Finn is going to pass to a rumour drug overdose, so this is my take on it. Dedicated to the late Cory Monteith. (You may read on your own account, and realize that this will do with the drug overdose in a way I hope would make sense for his character.) Enjoy.


AN: Most like everyone who writes these stories I need to grieve, and I think this is my way of letting go of my love for my favorite character and one of my favorite actors. I remember my niece texting me that he passed on, and then me looking for any sort of proof on the news, twitter, internet, but nothing, Then two hours later I was sitting in my room, and I heard the news announce it. I remember calling my mom crying my eyes out, and not being able to stop. Not being able to believe he was gone, and not being able to believe how much I was actually crying over someone I did not know personally. I remember going out into the day just thinking and listening on repeat all of his solos, and just thinking how could he be gone. Thats when you know, I guess, when someone who you didn't even know really impacted you. So this story is me mixing the drug overdose, in a different way, and involving two of the characters I believe would be most effected by his passing in my opinion. So this story is personal, it is hard to write, but I want to do it. I want to go through with the passing of his character in honor of Cory in a way I feel I can.

This chapter is short, but I meant for it to be that way, and I don't know I have a thing for short chapters. They can say so much with little writing I believe. But then again thats just the writer in me.

* * *

**Puck's POV.**

A simple word, no.

He shook his head, waiting for himself to wake from a nightmare that he knew would never happen. How did he not know? How did he not see it? He was the one out of all of them who would've done something like this. Not him. No he was the sensible one, the responsible one, well when it came to that. He was his roommate for crying out loud, and he didn't even see him using it. He could have done something the night before, stopped him from going out, stopped himself from not being able to say no to two pretty girls.

He remembers telling Finn that he's glad and all that he's taking his studies seriously, but he needed a night of fun. Just one night, before he crammed himself for finals and other kinds of shit he didn't care about. Two smoking hot girls had told him about a secret party, and he really wanted to go. So after much convincing, and begging on his part, Finn decided to go. When they got there they didn't realize that the party was a bunch of drunken girls and blazed out guys. The two girls, Becca and Louise, both said that it will pick up eventually and just to relax. So he went along, took in a few beers, a cigarette or two. He remembers seeing Finn drinking a beer, and talking to a few of the stabilized guys in the back of the room. He took in his beer, and by the time followed one of girls, he can't remember her name, upstairs into a bedroom. He thought everything was fine.

When he woke up in his dorm without Finn there, he thought he got laid and stayed over at some chick's dorm. He got up and was in desperate need for an advil or two. He knew Finn had some in his drawers, so he went looking for the tiny bottle, and then went to the boy's restroom to get rid of the smoke that lingered on him. He literally thought everything was fine, but when he heard the water still running, and two legs hanging outside the curtain. He remembered those shoes, the shoes that a generous step brother bought for Finn for his birthday. He made fun of those shoes constantly.

Slowly he called out to the person, praying to everything out in the world, that it wasn't who he thought it was. But then as he ever so slowly pulled the curtain to the left side, that's when everything got hazy and he lost controlled. He didn't know how long he was standing there, and he didn't remember yelling for someone to help. The next thing he recalled was being shoved away, and paramedics coming in and out of the tiny bathroom, and carrying his best friend outside. He looked around and was wondering why everyone was staring at him, why everyone was looking so sad and confused. He didn't realize he collapsed.


End file.
